Usuário:Archaron
500px|center center Singularidade Cada ser nasce com um objetivo nessa existência, nossa sociedade é fundada com base em um único fundamento, quem é mais poderoso que quem. As pessoas nascem com um desejo único de realizar seus sonhos, e sempre batalharem por eles, mas e depois? A vida é uma ambição, dinheiro forma a nossa sociedade, ganância e ambições formam uma pessoa, aquele que nasce no fundo e sobe ate o topo devido a seu próprio esforço e sorte, aqueles com mais dinheiro pode burlar as leis, podem causar tanto a ordem quanto a desordem, aqueles com o posto mais alto no governo manipulam aqueles abaixos dele como marionetes uma peça. E então vós pergunto, por que não existir sendo uma singuralidade nesse sistema? Aquele com poder sempre vão cair perante aqueles com um poder menor, mas com a influência de vários seres pequenos mesmo o curso da sociedade pode variar e ruir, criando assim uma nova, a ordem somente é criado quando a desordem e a anarquia cessam após um curto reinado, para se mudar o mundo e a sua forma de ser, é necessário destruir para reconstruí-lo. O mundo e as pessoas mudam conforme a sociedade muda, humanos são gananciosos, arrogantes, ignorantes, mas eles tem um dom único de sempre mudarem o curso dos eventos com uma carta surpresa, e ela se chama singularidade, em um mundo de maldade sempre vai existir uma singularidade que vai ser do bem, e um mundo socialista sempre vai ter um capitalista, e essa singularidade pode sim ou não avançar para mudar o mundo, ou pode se adaptar a ele. O mundo muda, mas as pessoas permanecem as mesmas, e em todo o mundo, em toda a história, em todo evento, sempre vai existir uma singuralidade que pode ruir tudo, e assim é feita a história humana, tanto como o curso do planeta terra, que a bilhões de anos atrás era só um meteoro gigante ambulante, e se tornou um planeta devido a singuralidade do destino, que pode mudar toda uma história. Gostos |-|Obras=Como toda pessoa curiosa, prefiro sinceramente obras com um tema complexo de eventos. outras obras sendo de fantasia, a sociedade entediante do nosso mundo real é de fato batida e já explorada ate seus limites, para isso se criam a ficção e junto dela a fantasia, um gênero que de fato é tudo que nosso mundo real não pode proporcionar, criar sua própria fantasia como Lovecraft com suas criaturas, ou ate mesmo se basear em um clássico RPG, com magia e uma verdadeira exploração ao redor do mundo, ou ate mesmo obras que misturem a realidade com fantasia. Sua infinidade de coisas não pode ser comparada, todo autor pode adicionar coisas que nunca antes imaginadas, eis que vem o nome Fantasia, pois é a definição certa de uma infinita e ilimitada imaginação. Mas como toda pessoa que já foi um adolescente, também gosto de shounens, e atualmente me focando em seinens. Desde criança gostava de Dragon Ball, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yu-Gi-Oh!, entre vários outros, e esse gosto não tem como desaparecer, pois é uma nostalgia sempre que assisto e vejo, é sempre uma emoção enorme ao ver aquelas obras que me fizeram fixar totalmente minha atenção a televisão, coisa que dificilmente eu fazia já que vivia fora de casa brincando com meus amigos, porém as pessoas crescem e meu gosto muda, assim como se torna mais refinado, me atraindo para os Seinens. Obras focadas no público adulto, tal como obras que seriam mangás chamados, Berserker, 20th Century Boys, One Punch Man, entre várias outras, seinens por custume mostra coisas que seriam a verdade por trás do mundo, e coisas que você não ve nas notícias, tragédias, sofrimento, horror, terror, drama, seinens tem como alvo um público adulto pelo fato de serem focados em adultos, que tem uma alta compreensão e rápido entedimento, visto que já tem anos de vida, e já tem uma noção de como é o mundo e as pessoas que nele vivem, nem sempre são oque aparentam ser. |-|Comidas=Sinceramente, meus tipos de comida preferidos sempre envolvem salgados, é meio que algo bem necessário para se dar um bom gosto a maioria das comidas do dia dia de qualquer pessoa, coisas como torta salgada, pizza, bife de churrasco, entre vários outros, é realmente irresistível e todas essas maravilhas adoradas pela humanidade brasileira em sua totalidade são verdadeiras obras de arte gourmet, mesmo sendo feitas em casa ou em um estabelecimento aleatório qualquer, dempre vão ter um gosto sedutor e um cheiro atrativo. Doces e açúcar também são bons, mas para realmente satisfazer meu paladar teria que ser algo bem específico, como aqueles bolos de casamento, ou brigadeiros (quem não gosta), algumas vezes ate mesmo quando eu bebo um café gosto dele verdadeiramente doce, pois assim fica mais fácil de desfrutar. |-|Versos= *[[Shinza Bansho|''Masadaverso]] *[[Re:Monster|Re:Monster]] *[[Supernatural|Supernatural]] *[[Devilman (Série)|Devilman]] *[[Okegomverse|Okegomverse]] *[[Tower of God|Tower of God]] *[[Bleach|Bleach]] *[[Contos de H. P. Lovecraft|Lovecraft]] *[[Marvel Comics|Marvel Comics]] *[[Riordanverso|Riordanverso]] *[[Devil May Cry|Devil May Cry]] *[[Trinity Seven|Trinity Seven]] *[[One Piece|One Piece]] *[[Nanatsu no Taizai|Nanatsu no Taizai]] *[[Naruto|Naruto]] *[[Saint Seiya|Saint Seiya]] *[[Final Fantasy|Final Fantasy]] *[[Tales Of Demons And Gods|Tales Demons and Gods]] *[[Bastard!! Ankoku no Hakaishin|Bastard!!]] *[[Yu Yu Hakusho|Yu Yu Hakusho]] *[[Hunter × Hunter|Hunter x Hunter]] *[[One Punch Man|One Punch Man]] *[[Goblin Slayer|Globin Slayer]] *[[Drifters|Drifters]] *[[Digimon|Digimon]] *[[Black Clover|Black Clover]] *[[Demonbane|Demonbane]] *[[Shingeki no Kyojin|Shingeki no Kyojin]] *[[Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken|Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken]] *[[Toriko (Verso)|Toriko]] |-|Personagens= KoonEduan_283.png|'''Koon Edahn 66.jpg|'Diablo' FB_IMG_1514175349775.jpg|'Okhwang' 5409058-starjun_toriko_page_coloured_by_sharaizx-d890xl4.jpg|'Starjun' d61f851be7ed39025239e3ae80cc0073a6ebcc81_hq.jpg|'Reinhard Heydrich' 3e0ff0447cb01d0324808ba06cba502f--hedgehog-drawing-awesome-games.jpg|'Shadow The Hedgehog' FB_IMG_1504291277093.jpg|'Beelzebumon' Daimaou_v13_002 (1).jpg|'Akuto Sai' 20180202_165432.png|'Lin Feng' |-|Músicas= 'Kingdom Hearts' * Darkness of the Unknown: DZ Arrangement * Rage Awakened * The Other Promise * L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto * L'Impeto Oscuro * Simple and Clean (Original, Ray of Hope) * Vector to the Heavens (Original, Cement City) 'Undertale' * Megalovania (Original, Bounce/Trap Ver.) * Battle Against a True Hero * Hopes and Dreams * Bonetrousle Devil May Cry * Devils Never Cry (DMC4 Edition) Masadaverse Dies Irae * Gregorio * MephistoPheles (Reinhard's Theme) * Einsatz * Ω Ewigkeit * α Ewigkeit * Methuselah * Metatron * Kiss In The Dark * Thrud Walkure * Vive hodie * Salvator * Tenebre * Einherjar Rubedo (Rock version) * Einherjar Nigredo (Rock version) * Einherjar Albedo (Rock version) * MephistoPheles (Rock version) * Deus Vult * Rozen Vamp * Holocaust * Juggernaut * Götterdämmerung * Einherjar Rubedo (Main VN version) * Einherjar Nigredo (Main VN version) * Einherjar Albedo (Main VN version) Kajiri Kamui Kagura * Kajiri Kamui Kagura OP (18+ version) * Einsatz (KKK version of DI's Einsatz) * Hajun * Kajiri Kamui Kagura OP (18+, Instrumental Version) * Kajiri Kamui Kagura OP (All ages version) * MephistoPheles (KKK version of Reinhard's theme from DI) * Rozen Vamp (KKK version of Wilhelm's theme from DI) * Habaki Sakagami Senshinkan *Yoshiya Hiiragi vs Amakasu Masahiko *YEHOSHUA *PARAISO *Duel of the Rosei *The Devil *The Fallen Dragon *Hiiragi Seijuurou *Shizuno Ishigami *Nanten Higoromo *Fan Jinron *Kriemhild Lebenstein Silverio (Verse) Silverio Vendetta * Gamma ray Kerranos * Shining Sphere Riser Silverio Trinity * Mk.braze Hyperion * Howling Kerberos * Sigurdbane Dainsleif * Silverio Persephone * Raging Sphere Saver